


Comma Flirting

by Mage_Of_Time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, most of these characters are just mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Of_Time/pseuds/Mage_Of_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set during a college au, where Professor George Washington assigns Alexander with the task of writing to a "penpal" of sorts. The penpal being the one and only Angelica Schuyler, who was sent over to London, England at a young age to study at a high end boarding school. What happens when feelings get crossed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was just a silly writing prompt that I wanted to do to try and clear my writers block. For now, it will just be the letters exchanged between the two, but later on there might be actual character dialog, who knows.

Angelica, 

I don’t understand why my professor is having me write you, despite the enticing words he used to describe how wonderful the experience will be. Besides that, I have no clue what to write to someone who I have never met, and most likely won’t ever, but I will go along with it for Washington’s sake. He tells me you haul from England, is this true? That may be an interesting thing for you to write about, Heaven knows I have never had the luxuries to travel anywhere, let alone all the way to England. Moving on from me, what are you majoring in? It only seems fair enough to get to know the academic side of you, before anything else. Anyways, I have to get going, I am sorry that this letter is short, and I will be sure to make it up to you in the next one. Until then, I suppose. 

 

Au Revoir,  
A.H


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander,

My deepest apologize if you’re not as up to this writing assignment as I am, but I would just like to let you know how thrilled I am to talk to you. It will be a very…telling experience for me, and I hope you learn to enjoy it as much as I do. It’s true, Alexander. I am currently residing in London, England, going to a bordering-school that cost a god-awful amount. The country is beautiful, but it will never surpass the beauty of America. It was my home at one point, you know. I can't wait for the day that I return, which will be...soon enough. It all seems like a distant dream to me at this point, and my heart longs for the soft breeze of summer in New York City. It makes me smile just thinking about it, Alexander. I am currently majoring in women's studies, and minoring for my business degree. My father wishes that I follow in his footsteps, and become a renowned politician. Though, I would prefer to see myself helping people more directly. On the topic of families, currently my little sister is attending the same university. Eliza. Maybe you have heard of her? If you haven't, it wouldn't be exactly hard to miss her...just look for the girl with a crescent moon smile, and you will have spotted her. What about you, Alexander? What is your family like? If they are anything like you...they will be just as amazing. I see that your reputation doesn't proceed you, I have been told that you would babble on for pages and pages just about the colour green. Though, I suppose I can wait for that in the next letter, but hurry Alexander, I am holding my breath. I hope this letter reaches you quickly.

Best Wishes,

Angelica Schuyler


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica,

I am sorry that this letter took so long to get back to you, but I am sure you stopped holding your breath by now, am I right? I have to admit, when I saw your letter for the first time, I smiled and it filled me with some sort of joy. Honestly, England sounds like it could be a Paradise compared to the slumps I am living in now, though I do know what you mean by the feeling of longing for home. I do have on question for you Angelica, are you really doing this penpal project because you need a good grade, or just want to keep lonely immigrants company? If you have answered yes to the latter, I am going to assume you have way too much free time on your hands and need something to occupy your mind. May I offer something, or would you be offended? We will put that on hold for now, until I get a real answer from you. So, you're majoring in women's studies? That is honestly...an amazing thing. 

You can change the world by doing that, and isn't that what we all want? Also...did you say that your last name was Schuyler? I knew there was a reason why I thought it sounded so familiar on the tip of my tongue. Your father has a brilliant mind, but can I offer you some advice? Do what you want, what you feel would help you sleep at night. The pay doesn't matter, you are you're own person. As for me, I am going for my mastery of law. It helps me feel important, like I can create the wrongs in life. As silly as it sounds...that's how I feel. My family? They are...out of the picture for now, maybe one day I will have the strength to tell you, but today is not that day. I have seen Eliza around, though, her words don't hold a match to yours. If you think that I could babble on about the color green, you should see me write about the color red. It is much more fascinating in my opinion, and your personality seems more...red. Passionate. Fiery. It is...enchanting, I can see why you had Jefferson falling for you over words. Though, I have had only a taste, I can't wait to get more. It seems like I am running out of time, and I can't seem to put the pen down... I suppose this is goodbye for now, Angelica. 

Until Next Time,  
A.H


End file.
